


Magic is good

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's love for merlin changes his mind on magic, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, Season 5 ep 11 rewrite, but - Freeform, merlin and arthur are in a relationship throughout the whole thing, seems vague at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Merlin realizes that Mordred is loyal to Arthur. But, if Kara dies because of Arthur, Mordred might not be loyal anymore.





	Magic is good

Merlin watched as Arthur interrogated Kara. Of course, Merlin doesn’t completely trust her or Mordred, but when she spoke of all the suffering and pain that Arthur and Uther have put those with magic through, he couldn’t help but agree. He wanted to step in and say something, he knew he’d have a better shot with Arthur listening to him, but he held his tongue. He didn’t think that now was the best time to expose his magic to Arthur.

Merlin knew that Kara’s mind was clouded with hate, so he couldn’t completely blame Kara for everything she says. He knows that, soon, he will tell Arthur, and how Arthur reacts will determine whether or not magic will thrive in Camelot again.

With a twisting feeling in his gut, Merlin watches as the guards take Kara away, down to the dungeons. He glances at Mordred, seeing the raw anger in his eyes. Merlin looks down at the ground, feeling torn. He doesn’t trust Mordred, but he despises everything magic users go through.

\-----------------------------------

“Do you think Kara was right?” Arthur asks when he and Merlin are alone in Arthur’s chambers. They were sitting on the edge of Arthur’s bed, Merlin massaging Arthur’s shoulders.

“About what?”

“About how we’ve, I’ve caused so much pain for the druids. If I had just allowed magic back to Camelot, would she had acted the way she had?” Arthur turns his head, his gaze falling upon Merlin.

Merlin removes his hands from Arthur’s shoulders, twisting them in his shirt. “You can never know for sure, but I believe she wouldn’t have. If she was allowed to be who she is, then there wouldn’t be any anger for you within her.”

At that moment, there is a knock at the door. Both Merlin and Arthur stand from their places on the bed. “Enter.”

The door swings in, allowing Mordred to walk into the room.

“Mordred, what is it?” Arthur asks his knight.

Mordred looks at Arthur, then falls to his knees, staring at the ground.

“It was me. I was the one that took the herbs to the druid girl.” He pauses. “Arthur, I’m asking you to please reconsider your sentence, she’s a good person. She means no harm. She’s not to blame. Morgana is using her in her quest to power.”

“You know this girl?” Arthur asks. Merlin watches, standing behind Arthur. He sets his gaze upon Mordred, taking in his stance, trying to read his emotions. To his surprise, Mordred seems genuine. If Merlin was to guess, Mordred really does hate Morgana, and maybe, just maybe he won’t be the one to kill Arthur. What if Kara’s death is the gateway that opens, leading Mordred on his path to being Arthur’s doom? Maybe keeping Kara alive, and safe, will also keep Arthur alive and safe. 

“She is someone.” Mordred pauses again, tears glittering in his eyes. “Since I was a child. She’s always lived inside my heart.” At that, Mordred looks up at Arthur. Merlin glances at the king, trying to see what was going on inside his head.

Arthur steps forward, signaling Mordred to stand. He places a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and says; “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Mordred nods, and Merlin feels a spark of hope. “You’re a knight of Camelot, it’s a bond we share. But what you ask,” The hope Merlin felt begins to disappear. Arthur seems to have made his decision about their earlier conversation. “This girl, she is a danger, not just to me. She is a sworn enemy of Camelot, ruthless to the cause.”

“No! I will change that, listen to me!” Mordred pleads, his desperateness shining through.

“I cannot risk the lives of my citizens Mordred, no matter who asks.” At that, Mordred glances at Merlin, knowing that Merlin was the only one who might be an exception to that.

“I beg you, Arthur.” A tear finally escapes one of Mordred’s eyes and rolls down his cheek. Merlin has made his decision.

“She has admitted her guilt-” Arthur is suddenly cut off by Merlin stepping forward.

“Arthur, there’s something you really should know.”

Mordred looks at Merlin, hope shining in his eyes. Merlin nods at the knight, turning his attention back to his king.

“With you concealing the fate of Kara like this, you’re concealing the fate of every magic user within the kingdom. And that includes me.”

Arthur stares at Merlin, hand going slack from where it still rests on Mordred's shoulder.

“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin, I would know if you used magic.”

“That would be the case if I was careless with it. But the only times you’ve seen me use magic is when I was in disguise. I’m Dragoon, the old warlock. I’ve used my magic for nothing and no one but you Arthur. And if that means that I die, then so be it.”

“Merlin, shut up. I won’t believe it.”

“Then believe this.” Merlin raises his hand, palm turn upwards. He whispers a few words, his eyes glow gold, and suddenly a dragon made of fire is circling Merlin’s palm. “Magic isn’t evil, it’s those who use it decide if it will do harm or good. You’ve just been mostly exposed to those who are evil, and therefore use it to harm others. But there are plenty more who or good-hearted, and use their gifts to help others.”

“Get out.” Arthur sets his eyes on Merlin, pointing towards the door. “NOW!”

Merlin nods once, bowing his head, and hurries to leave the room. Before the door shuts, he hears Mordred’s voice inside his head.  _ Thank you _ . Merlin just hopes he actually did something.

\-----------------------------------

“Gaius, where is Melin? I need to speak with him,” Arthur says, barging into the physician’s chambers.

“I thought he was with you, Sire,” Gaius replies, tilting his head to one side.

“Ah, no, I haven’t seen him in about two days.”

“Well, neither have I.” 

Arthur stares at the elder man. Both of them wondering where the raven-haired man was. Arthur nods and swiftly leaves the room. 

Arthur makes his way through the halls, calling for Merlin. Eventually, he comes upon Leon and Gawain.

“Have either of you seen Merlin?” Arthur asks.

The two knights look at each other. “He’s in the cells, said you wanted him there. He wouldn’t say why though,” Leon states.

Arthur stares at Leon, shocked. He looks over to Gawain, who just nods. Eventually, Arthur sighs and heads for the dungeons.

\-----------------------------------

“Merlin! What the hell are you doing in there!” Arthur shouts, walking up to the cell containing Merlin. Which, is right next to Kara’s cell.

Merlin looks up at Arthur, his eyes filled with sadness. “I just figured, then when you told me to leave, you’d want me in the dungeons. I’m a sorcerer, Arthur, that’s a crime.”

“Yeah, well I’ve thought it over, and honestly if you wanted to cause any harm to the throne, you would have done so already. I’m sorry I made you think that I would have you thrown down here, I could never do that to you, Merls. Come on.” Arthur takes out his set of keys and unlocks Merlin’s cell door. Merlin stands from his spot on the stone bed, walking towards the king.

“What are you doing?” He asks, confused.

“I’m letting you out, isn’t that obvious?”

“But, why? I’m a criminal.”

“Well, hopefully not for long. With your help, I want to revise the law, make sorcery legal again, as long as they don’t commit any crimes, that is.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’ve thought a lot about what you said. And you’re right, it’s not the magic that’s evil, it’s the person that wields it. Now come on, we’ve got laws to rewrite.”

\-----------------------------------

Five days later, Kara was brought in front of the king, a glare on her face.

“You’re probably wondering why you haven’t been burned at the pyre yet.”

“I’ve been curious.”

“I’m changing your sentence. I’ve thought a lot about what you’ve said, and about what Sir Mordred and Merlin have said to me, and I’ve come to realize that you had reason to do what you did. As of this morning, magic is no longer illegal within Camelot. You will no longer be killed for your actions, instead, you are to be banished for two summers. Are we clear.”

“Magic is legal now?”

“Yes.”

“And what changed your mind, I’m sure it wasn’t me.”

“That would be Merlin, our new court sorcerer, or as you might know him, Emrys.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she looks over to Merlin. She bows her head. “When do you want me gone?”

“Tomorrow morning, you may spend the night in the castle. I’m sure Mordred can show you where to go.” Arthur nods his head towards Mordred, who steps forward to lead Kara from the room.

\-----------------------------------

As it turns out, Merlin’s prediction was correct. At the battle of Camlann, Mordred actually saved Arthur, both men coming away from the battle with injuries, but nothing fatal. Merlin still ended up killing Morgana and went home with Arthur. Three weeks later was when Arthur and Merlin got married. The two ruled for many years before they both realized that neither of them had aged pass thirty. Which was when Arthur named his successor, Jonathan, the son of Leon and Gwen.

After a few years of Jonathan’s reign, Merlin and Arthur moved away from Camelot and built a small cottage near the Lake of Avalon. The two men lived there for many years, occasionally moving somewhere new for a decade, before moving back to their cottage on the lake.

  
  
  



End file.
